


Ты же не против?

by sarritena



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Reincarnation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, медиум!Аллура, писатель!Лэнс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarritena/pseuds/sarritena
Summary: Лэнсу снятся сны о прошлом, и он решает опубликовать серию романов, основанных на этих самых снах. На раздаче автографов во время презентации последней части, он открывает титульный лист книги одного из фанатов, только чтобы увидеть приписанное над названием "Прости, что я так долго".





	Ты же не против?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Is This Okay?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10091993) by [baekinator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekinator/pseuds/baekinator). 

> [ фикбучная версия](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6847951)

Лэнсу было восемь, когда он начал видеть сны: небольшие обрывки видений с другими мирами и огромным летающим синим роботом-львом. Его родители и учителя спихнули все это на его буйное воображение, когда однажды Лэнс заявил, что он герой, защищающий вселенную от злой и фиолетовой расы кошечек.

* * *

Когда Лэнсу было двенадцать, он встретил Ханка в первый день младшего класса средней школы. Они были назначены партнерами и вместе сидели за одним рабочим столиком в кабинете естествознания. Лэнс сразу же дружится с парнем и объявляет их лучшими друганами.

В ту ночь Лэнсу снится Ханк. Они сражаются бок о бок, защищая замок от галра — той самой злой и фиолетовой расы кошек. Теперь Лэнс видит и других львов. Рядом с синим стоят еще и желтый, зеленый, черный и красный львы. Ханк пилотирует желтого. Пока что Лэнс не видит других пилотов, но его взгляд постоянно скользит к красному льву.

На следующий день Лэнс решает рассказать Ханку о своих снах. Ханк не знает, о чем ему только что рассказали, но говорит, что это все равно хорошая история.

Позже Лэнс благодарит Ханка за то, что тот вдохновил его на записывание своих «историй».

* * *

К шестнадцати Лэнс заполняет несколько журналов описаниями своих снов. Он идет ва-банк и решается послать одну из историй как эссе по английскому языку. Он боится, что его рассказ окажется слишком «внеземным»; что команда из пяти подростков, ставших пилотами пяти роботов-львов, которые способны объединяться в Вольтрон — великого воина, в одиночку способного защитить вселенную, — окажется абсурдной и никому не интересной. Однако, мистеру Корану все понравилось, и он даже спросил, есть ли продолжение.

Именно из-за предмета мистера Корана, Лэнс смог нырнуть в свои сны еще глубже, обнаружив еще двух членов команды Вольтрона — принцессу Алтеи Аллуру и ее ловкого советника. Мистер Коран был вне себя от счастья, когда Лэнс называет в его честь одного из персонажей. А Лэнсу не хватает смелости сказать, что он сделал это не специально и что персонажа в его снах действительно так зовут.

* * *

Когда Лэнсу исполняется восемнадцать, то он влюбляется, только чтобы после остаться с разбитым сердцем. Он буквально теряет голову перед парнем своей мечты. Этому парню имя Кит, и он пилот красного льва.

Если бы ему кто-то сказал — Лэнсу во снах или Лэнсу в реальной жизни — что он разовьет настолько глубокие чувства к своему старому (и невзаимному) сопернику, то он рассмеялся бы до слез.

Но вот он, страдающий по Киту с его глупым маллетом, который даже не был настоящим. Честно говоря, именно из-за невзаимного чувства соперничества, Кит ему и начал нравиться. Ведь Лэнс столько времени проводил, обдумывая, как же обойти Кита хоть в чем-нибудь. И, следовательно, проводил кучу времени, думая о Ките в целом. Лэнс дразнил его, только чтобы выбесить. Он дразнил его, говоря о маллете и сколько времени парень тратил на тренировки. Со временем поддразнивания стали не оскорблениями, а чем-то близким к похвале. Лэнс восхищался тем, сколько сил Кит посвящал своим тренировкам. И ему также нравилось наблюдать, как взмокшие волосы Кита липли к его шее и лбу, когда тренировка подходила к концу.

* * *

Это было за день до начала учебного года в колледже, когда Лэнс рассказывает Ханку о своих чувствах. Они вдвоем лежат на крыше дома, прямо под окнами Лэнса, разглядывая ночное небо. Ханк замолкает, и Лэнс начинает прикусывать нижнюю губу, желая отмотать время вспять и никогда об этом никому не рассказывать. И вот, когда он уже готов сказать своему другу, чтобы тот просто забыл обо всем, Ханк заговаривает:

— Если бы я столько времени проводил, видя такие же сны, как у тебя, или хотя бы просто записывая истории под твою диктовку, то тоже влюбился бы в одного из персонажей, если вообще не во всех разом.

Лэнс выдыхает, не заметив момента, когда задержал дыхание, и поворачивается к уже глядящему на него Ханку. На его лице, должно быть, выражение полного неверия, потому что Ханк коротко и тихо смеется и продолжает:

— Что? Думал, я тебе не поверю? Что я посмеюсь над тобой и убегу в подполье? Если я не сбежал, когда ты уговорил меня взорвать лабораторку тогда, в седьмом классе, с чего ты решил, что я сбегу сейчас?

Впервые у Лэнса не находится слов в ответ. Его разрывает между желанием наконец-то расплакаться и наброситься на своего лучшего друга и обнять так сильно, как он только может.

Он останавливается на обоих вариантах.

Ханк попросту смеется и так же крепко обнимает Лэнса в ответ.

— Что с тобой? На тебя совсем не похоже.

Лэнс издает надломленный смешок и прижимается потекшим носом к плечу Ханка.

— Лэнс! Прекрати! Это отвратительно.

Лэнс отстраняется и усаживается обратно на свое место на крыше, продолжая смотреть на звездное небо. После повисшей ненадолго тишины Лэнс тихо шепчет: «спасибо, Ханк».

— Всегда пожалуйста, Лэнс.

* * *

Лэнсу двадцать два, когда он заканчивает колледж. Его куратор представил его своему давнему коллеге, и теперь идут разговоры о публикации историй Лэнса. Ему, конечно же, придется переписать их в нечто более приемлемое для книги, но это будет просто. У него уже есть достаточно материала для трех полноценных книг, и не похоже, что сны собираются останавливаться.

Лэнс все еще очень даже влюблен в своего персонажа по имени Кит. Иногда он просыпается, шаря рукой по второй половине кровати в поисках призрака того, кого здесь никогда и не было.

Лэнс попытался однажды «забыть» о Ките. В ход шло все: от мелких интрижек до прекращения записывания снов в дневники. И последнее было хуже всего. Сны начали повторяться из раза в раз. Лэнс из снов был заперт в непрекращающейся череде событий в наказание за отказ быть одним целым со всей командой. Отчаяние и тревожность, просочившиеся в часы его бодрствования и наложившиеся поверх ощущения, будто он отвергал часть самого себя, — все это было слишком. После двух недель игнорирования своих дневников, в ту же секунду, как Лэнс взял в руки один из последних журналов, чувство облегчения пронеслось по всему телу. Чувство, говорящее «вот он, дом».

С тех пор Лэнс принял свою судьбу и смирился с тем фактом, что он был влюблен в вымышленного персонажа, в _своего_ вымышленного персонажа, не меньше. Если бы не Ханк, Лэнс бы давно потерялся в себе. Ханк был его якорем, и когда бы линия между снами и реальностью не начинала размываться, Ханк всегда был рядом. Он ждал Лэнса с распахнутыми для объятий руками и бесконечной поддержкой.

* * *

В день перед своим двадцать третьим днем рождения Лэнс получает звонок от своего издателя с зеленым светом для его книги, и они назначают дату встречи, чтобы пройтись по всем финальным штрихам. Лэнс буквально прыгает на свою кровать и отправляет Ханку сообщение с просьбой захватить пива и быть готовым к обоим ужинам по случаю дня рождения Лэнса и разрешения на публикацию.

Ханк отвечает через пару секунд с поздравлениями, спрашивая, сойдет ли едовая жижа для сегодняшнего вечера. Лэнс отвечает согласием и откладывает телефон в сторону. Он переворачивается на бок и выуживает один из последних дневников из-под подушки. Последний сон был довольно беден на сюжет, но именно в нем произошли коренные изменения в отношениях между ним и Китом.

Они только что освободили одну из планет из-под гнета Заркона, правителя Империи Галра. Их команда тогда праздновала освобождение планеты, когда им предложили напиток, напоминающий алкоголь на Земле. Они оба выпили парочку перед тем, как Лэнс пригласил Кита на танец. Они протанцевали две песни, когда началась медленная музыка. Лэнс развернулся, чтобы уйти с танцпола, когда Кит схватил его за плечо и неожиданно развернул.

Как только они оказались лицом к лицу, Кит опустил руки Лэнсу на бедра. Его лицо залилось красивым румянцем, и Лэнс не мог не подумать, как же прекрасен стоящий перед ним парень.

Лэнс, должно быть, открыто пялился, потому что румянец на лице Кита стал темнее и парень неловко кашлянул.

— Ты не против?

Лэнс кивает и поднимает руки, обхватывая шею Кита. Он может почувствовать жар, исходящий от его щек, и то, как его собственное сердце пытается пробиться сквозь ребра. Но когда Кит улыбается этой своей маленькой и скромной улыбкой, все встает на свои места.

Когда Лэнс проснулся тем утром, то мог поклясться, что он все еще может почувствовать руки Кита на его бедрах и горящий в его крови алкоголь.

* * *

Лэнсу двадцать три, когда он издает свою первую книгу из серии «Хроники Вольтрона». Цикл будет состоять из шести книг и будет повествовать об истории пяти подростков, которые стали пилотами легендарного космического воина, известного как Вольтрон. С помощью принцессы Аллуры и ее советника Корана, Лэнс, пилот синего льва, Ханк, пилот желтого льва, Пидж, пилот зеленого льва, Кит, пилот красного льва, и Широ, пилот черного льва, объединят свои силы, чтобы вместе защитить вселенную от Заркона и Империи Галра.

* * *

После публикации второй книги вещи стали набирать обороты. Лэнс не может точно сказать, когда и как, но ему кажется, что это все случилось после книжного обсуждения одного говорливого ютубера. Все, что знает Лэнс, так это то, что однажды он просыпается утром, а у него неожиданно 60к подписчиков и в твиттере, и в инстаграме.

Он срывает с себя одеяла и несется в комнату Ханка через всю квартиру. Лэнс ныряет в чужую кровать и пугает своего друга до смерти.

— ХАНК! СМОТРИ! — Лэнс кричит и сует телефон Ханку прямо под нос. — Людям нравятся мои книги! Они любят мои книги!

Лэнс продолжает прыгать, пока Ханк пытается разглядеть картинку на экране, но вскоре Ханк уже на ногах и присоединяется к прыжкам на кровати.

— Поздравляю, Лэнс! Ты заслужил всю любовь этих людей!

Чуть позже они оба падают на кровать и между тяжелыми вздохами, Лэнс выговаривает: «Теперь это еще реальнее. Я знал, что, помимо тебя и моей семьи, были люди, читавшие мои книги, но не в таком размахе».

Ханк беззвучно смеется.

— Что теперь собираешь делать?

Лэнс поворачивается на бок и широко лыбится.

— Я собираюсь продолжить мечтать.

* * *

Лэнсу двадцать шесть и он издает четвертую книгу в цикле, а дедлайн по наброскам к пятой части уже не за горами. Так как Ханк съехал от него пару месяцев назад, чтобы начать совместно жить со своей невестой, Лэнс остался один на один в своей погоне за новым писательским вдохновением.

Он идет вниз по улице, когда небольшой пропуск в стабильном ряде магазинчиков цепляет его глаз. Или, скорее, название магазина цепляет его глаз. «Предсказания Аллуры».

Не каждый день Лэнс видел имя именно этого своего персонажа свободно летающим вокруг. Только из-за чистейшего любопытства он решает заглянуть в небольшой магазин. Колокольчик над дверью вздрагивает, когда он открывает и закрывает дверь, и откуда-то из глубины помещения раздается женский голос: «Подойду через секунду».

Это время Лэнс использует, чтобы хорошо оглядеться вокруг. Магазин довольно организованный. На полках у стен лежат небольшие безделушки, книжные шкафы заставлены свечами, а одна из витрин полностью заполнена кристаллами. Лэнс читает описание каждого камня, когда позади него раздается голос:

— Прошу простить меня за ожидание. Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?

Лэнс оборачивается и уже готов отказаться от помощи, но слова застревают у него в горле. Он до конца не уверен, кого же он ожидал увидеть, заходя внутрь магазинчика, но он точно не ожидал увидеть принцессу, персонажа из своих снов, стоящую во плоти прямо перед ним. Но вот она, со своими звездно-белыми волосами, убранными в высокий пучок на затылке, и блестящими глазами, внимательно за ним следящими. Казалось, что она буквально вышла из страны его грез.

Ее глаза округлились и блеснули, когда она его узнала.

— Лэнс, ты здесь, — ее улыбка была маленькой и нежной.

— Вы меня знаете? — выдавливает Лэнс в ответ.

— Как и ты знаешь меня.

— Как это возможно?

— Действительно, как.

Аллура поворачивается и направляется к двери.

— Мне кажется, нам стоит присесть и немного поболтать, — она переворачивает знак у двери на «закрыто».

Лэнс оцепеневше следует за ней, когда девушка обходит стойку и отодвигает шторку за ней, чтобы показать проход, ведущий в другую комнату. В ней стоят два больших кресла, расположенных друг напротив друга и разделенных стоящим между ними столом. Аллура указывает ему на одно из кресел, предлагая выпить чаю.

Лэнс садится, и его мысли мчатся с невероятной скоростью. Как это возможно? Ханк это же простое совпадение, верно? Это же не странно — мечтать о своих друзьях, да? Но почему тогда Аллура здесь?

Лэнс не замечает, что Аллура вернулась, пока она не поставила кружку перед ним на стол и не заняла кресло напротив. Лэнс отодвигает кружку в сторону, и Аллура поднимает на него взгляд, а он в свою очередь, со всей серьезностью в голосе спрашивает:

— Ну что же, принцесса, как вам ваши уши?

Аллура озадаченно на него смотрит и уже приоткрывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, когда до нее доходит смысл слов, и она начинает смеяться. Лэнс не может сдержаться и тоже улыбается, пока она вытирает пару слезинок.

— И это первое, что ты мне говоришь? «Как вам ваши уши»? Лэнс, правда?

— Если я правильно помню, принцесса, одной из первых вещей, что вы мне сказали, был тот факт, что мои уши выглядели отвратительными.

— Аллура.

— Что? — непонимающе переспрашивает Лэнс.

— Зови меня Аллурой.

Это все взаправду, думается Лэнсу. Перед ним действительно сидит Аллура.

— Я уверена, у тебя есть вопросы.

— Можно и так сказать.

Аллура смеется и достает колоду карт, начиная их тасовать.

— Хочешь предсказание?

Лэнс кивает и Аллура передает ему колоду.

— Перетасуй их или разложи на столе. Перемешай их так, как больше нравится, но вопрос задавай очень прямо.

Лэнс начинает осторожно перемешивать карты, стараясь их не повредить. Они потрепанные, но видно, что любимы, рисунки на них простые, но элегантные, с глубокими синими и фиолетовыми цветами.

Лэнсу трудно остановиться только на одном вопросе, и он решает разложить карты на столе, медленно их перемещая. Он оглядывается на Аллуру, которая внимательно следит за картами. Закусив нижнюю губу, Лэнс решает прекратить избегать вопроса, который он хочет задать больше всего. Он опускает взгляд на стол и на карты перед ним и думает только об одном слове.

Об имени.

Кит.

Левую ладонь Лэнса начинает покалывать.

— Выбери три карты, которые взывают к тебе больше всего, и положи их перед собой.

Лэнс сразу же выбирает карту, ту самую, до которой дотрагивалась его левая рука. Он вновь опускает взгляд на карты и начинает внимательно оглядывать одинаковые рубашки. Полуспрятанная карта цепляет его глаз, и Лэнс ее поднимает, укладывая рядом с первой. Он еще раз кидает взгляд на всю колоду и делает глубокий вдох, закрывая глаза и думая о Ките. О том, как парень улыбается или как у него начинает дергаться глаз, когда Лэнс начнет особенно сильно действовать ему на нервы. Лэнс открывает глаза и берет карту справа от себя. Он поднимает ее и кладет рядом с двумя предыдущими.

— Теперь переверни их, начиная с твоей левой руки.

Лэнс повторяет указание и переворачивает карты. Он поднимает взгляд обратно на Аллуру, которая внимательно изучает карты. Чуть позже она заглядывает ему в глаза и улыбается.

— Ты хорошо постарался, Лэнс.

— Что они говорят? — он спрашивает нетерпеливо.

Аллура тихо смеется и указывает на карту слева.

— Твое прошлое. Эта карта рассказывает, что привело тебя к твоему вопросу.

Лэнс опускает взгляд вниз.

— Верховная Жрица — мистическая сила, и она знает, что ты не сможешь быть собой без предварительного поиска самого себя. Она разговаривала с тобой через твои сны. Как и я, ты мечтаешь о вещах, которые до конца не понимаешь. Это язык Верховной Жрицы. С помощью твоих книг ты смог взглянуть глубже на то, что твое подсознание упорно пытается до тебя донести, но пока что ты не заглянул во все нужные уголки.

Она передвигается к следующей карте.

— Твое настоящее. Сила. Эта карта указывает на то, что ты был силен, но все еще не закончено. Заданный тобой вопрос физически не объявится в ближайшем будущем, и ты устанешь от ожидания. Эта карта просит тебя оставаться сильным.

Аллура указывает на последнюю карту.

— Твое будущее. Десять Кубков. Радость, спокойствие и семья. Десять Кубков олицетворяют глубокое счастье в твоих жизненных отношениях. Когда время придет, прими свою судьбу, потому что идеален момент, а не вся жизнь. Благодаря этому моменту, ты справишься с тяжестями судьбы и сможешь расцвести под Десятью кубками вновь.

Лэнс поднимает взгляд на Аллуру, смотря ей прямиком в глаза.

— Ответ на твой вопрос положительный, Лэнс. Ты увидишься с ним снова.

Лэнс заметно расслабляется и держится из последних сил, чтобы не расплакаться.

Аллура продолжает:

— Я не могу обещать, что это будет легко, но это случится. Вы двое — соулмейты, и вы пообещали найти друг друга вновь.

— Соулмейты? — озадаченно повторяет Лэнс.

Аллура лишь качает головой.

— Я не могу объяснить парой слов, как работает вселенная. Но я точно могу сказать, что я знаю тебя и знаю Кита. И я знаю двух соулмейтов, когда вижу их.

По щеке Лэнса начинает катиться слеза, и он быстро ее смахивает прежде, чем она успевает упасть.

«Я вновь увижусь с Китом, — думает Лэнс. — Не просто с Китом во снах, а с настоящим Китом».

Лэнс подрывается с места и оббегает стол, притягивая Аллуру к себе. Он шепчет тихое спасибо раз за разом, а она в ответ обнимает его чуть крепче с каждым словом. Когда Лэнс встает прямо, они с Аллурой оба остаются со слезами в глазах.

— Так значит, Аллура, — начинает Лэнс, — ты фанатка моих книг или как? Потому что я точно-точно могу дать тебе автограф без всяких вопросов.

Аллура смеется и легко ударяет его в плечо.

— И только я подумала, что скучала по тебе, как ты берешь и говоришь что-то тупое.

Лэнс ей подмигивает.

— Ты знаешь, что любишь меня, принцесса.

— Люблю, — улыбается Аллура.

* * *

Лэнсу двадцать семь, когда он в своих снах видит конец. Он просыпается весь взмокший, со скинутыми с кровати простынями и льющимися по щекам слезами.

Они сделали это. Они победили Заркона. Кто-то подумает, что это прекрасный повод для празднования, но не в этот раз. Всегда будут жертвы, когда ты находишься в гуще событий. Даже если ты паладин Вольтрона.

Битва была сложной даже в финальные моменты. Они все устали и ментально, и физически. Поддерживать объединенный Вольтрон было изнурительно, но они продолжали двигаться вперед. Широ раздавал команды, пока Аллура и Коран поддерживали их из замка.

— Давайте, команда, это наш последний удар. Это будет последний удар, необходимый для победы над Зарконом.

Они вложили в выстрел всех себя, и, когда они выстрелили, их луч был встречен ответным ударом Заркона. Они не отступили и продолжали двигаться вперед с непоколебимой волей. Лэнс мог почувствовать эффект от этой схватки, которая воздействовала на весь Вольтрон. Ему казалось, что его разрывает на части, и только он подумал, что его наконец-то разорвет на клочки, сила выстрела ослабла, но Лэнс налег с новым упорством. Боевая машина Заркона пошатнулась, а затем все одновременно взорвалось.

Взорвалась боевая машина, взорвался космос вокруг них, взорвался даже Вольтрон.

Их разъединило и они все были отброшены в разные стороны. Лэнс попытался восстановить контроль, но Блю была отключена, а над головой визжали сирены.

— Ну же, Блю, просыпайся! — Лэнс обезумевше искал, как ее включить. Он не обращал достаточного внимание на окружающую обстановку. Он пытался снова вывести Блю в онлайн, и поэтому у него не получилось приготовиться к удару.

Что он заметил, так это неожиданную жгучую боль, а после все почернело.

* * *

Когда Лэнс приходит в себя, то все болит, и он не чувствует нижнюю часть своего тела. Он больше не слышит аварийных сирен Блю, но может почувствовать, как под ним трясется пол. Когда он открывает глаза, ему приходится сощуриться из-за яркого света медицинского отсека. Тогда до Лэнса и доходит, что его трясет не из-за Блю или шаткой кровати в медотсеке, а из-за того, что Кита бьет крупная дрожь, а он как раз в его руках.

Странно, думается Лэнсу. Это напоминает ему о «Я держал тебя в своих руках». Но, возможно, этот раз чуть более радикальный. Он видит всю команду, стоящую с напряженными взглядами и лицами. Лэнс открывает рот, чтобы спросить, что не так, но давится, как он думает, слюной. Слюной, которая отвратительно сильно на вкус напоминает кровь.

Кит резко поднимает голову на звук, и Лэнс понимает две вещи. Первое: он умирает. Второе: заплаканный Кит все равно красивый Кит. Конечно же, маллетоголовый будет и в слезах красивым.

Оцепенело Лэнс поднимает свою дрожащую руку и вытирает его слезы, только чтобы оставить дорожку крови на щеке.

— Чш-ш, не плачь, Кит, — Лэнс кашляет и отплевывается от крови, — все будет хорошо.

Кит просто машет головой из стороны в сторону, и морщинка между его бровями становится глубже. Лэнс делает все, что в его силах, чтобы взглянуть на каждого в комнате. Ханк сидит на полу рядом с Китом, и слезы не перестают литься у него из глаз. Пидж прячется за Ханком, лицом вжимаясь в его плечо, но Лэнс все равно замечает трясущиеся плечи. Широ стоит слева, и его обычно собранное выражение лица сейчас разбито, а глаза покрасневшие. Аллура цепляется за его руку, будто это последнее, что держит ее в живых, и яростно качает головой. Коран где-то чуть поодаль кричит что-то о криокапсуле, но даже он понимает, что уже слишком поздно.

О, как же Лэнсу хочется с ними поговорить. Попросить их присмотреть за его семьей в его отсутствие. Приударить за Аллурой еще разок, чтобы Пидж и Широ закатили с этого глаза. Рассказать новую шутку, только чтобы увидеть в последний раз, как Ханк и Кит рассмеются. О, как же ему хочется.

Он смотрит обратно на Кита и приподнимает вторую руку, не обращая внимания на покрывающую ее кровь. Лэнс вновь убирает слезинки с щек Кита и думает о том вечере, когда они танцевали.

— Ты не против? — он шепчет, повторяя вопрос, который ему в ту ночь задал Кит.

Кит издает надломленный всхлип на этих словах. Лэнс же начинает видеть черные точки на периферии своего зрения, и ему становится труднее дышать.

— Я, — он начинает, но слова отказываются покидать его горло.

— Я тебя тоже, — быстро отвечает Кит.

Лэнс теперь может различить только его глаза. Эти фиолетовые глаза, которые он так сильно любит.

— Я найду тебя снова, Лэнс. Слышишь меня? Я найду тебя.

Лэнс не уверен, что именно имеет в виду Кит, но собирается с последними силами.

— Пожалуйста, найди, красавчик.

* * *

Это последняя раздача автографов, которую когда-либо даст Лэнс и которая посвящена только «Хроникам Вольтрона». Этот факт оставляет горьковато-сладкое ощущение в душе. Когда Лэнс впервые принес свой черновик финальной книги издателю, тот не мог поверить в такой финал книги и целой серии и сделал все, что можно, чтобы отклонить этот вариант. Но Лэнс оставался непоколебим, он хотел… нет, ему было необходимо до последнего остаться верным своим снам, «своей» истории. Поклонники были в ярости во всех смыслах этого слова. В особенности Ханк.

Лэнс качает головой и смеется над воспоминанием о реакции Ханка на последнюю книгу. Он вломился к Лэнсу в квартиру и почти выломал дверь в три часа ночи, как только закончил читать книгу. Он путался в словах, буйствовал, плакал.

«Я словно увидел, как ты умираешь. Это было слишком правдоподобно!» — вскрикнул тогда Ханк.

Лэнс закусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы не сболтнуть, что Ханк вообще-то видел, как он умирает, и вместо этого спросил своего друга, одобряет ли он концовку.

— Нет! Да! Это было депрессивно-прекрасно. И я так рад, что связь Лэнса и Блю была настолько сильна, что в конце, после смерти Лэнса, можно было увидеть мир глазами Блю. Мне нужно было узнать, что случилось после.

— Я рад, что тебе понравилось.

— Я все еще тебя ненавижу! Мое сердце в буквальном смысле раскалывалось, пока я читал. И я удивлен, что ты не слышал мой плач отсюда.

Лэнс вынырнул из своих мыслей, когда в дверь постучали и один из его издателей заглянул в комнату.

— Время зажечь, Лэнс.

Он встает и поправляет свою одежду, делает глубокий вдох и выходит. Лэнса сразу же оглушает рев толпы его фанатов. Он улыбается и машет им, пока идет до сцены. Ведущий быстро здоровается и знакомится с ним, а после они обсуждают будущие работы и проекты. Ведущий спросил у него, является ли правдой гуляющий слух о том, что Лэнс планирует вернуться во вселенную Вольтрона, или же нет. Аудитория разочарованно выдыхает, когда Лэнс заявляет, что, да, это был всего лишь слух. Тогда фанатам дали возможность подойти к микрофонам и задать ему пару вопросов. Многие спрашивали его о развязке и о том, почему он закончил историю именно так, как закончил.

— Не я закончил историю. Она сама подошла к концу, — объясняет Лэнс. — Как бы много черновиков и набросков вы бы ни делали, история всегда возьмет управление на себя, и вы потеряете всякий самоконтроль. Вы делаете то, что вам говорят, и у вас нет права голоса в этом деле.

После окончания панели, его утаскивают к столу раздачи автографов. Фанаты выстраиваются в очередь, хвост которой виднеется на улице, и Лэнс впадает в монотонную работу. Для кого подписать, небольшой вежливый разговор, благодарность за чтение его книг, повтор.

Лэнсу кажется, что его рука сейчас отвалится, а его щеки болят от всех широких улыбок. Он украдкой оглядывает очередь и благодарит небеса. Ее конец уже близок.

Лэнс поднимает взгляд на девушку, стоящую сейчас перед ним, одновременно благодарит и извиняется за долгое ожидание. Она краснеет, пока забирает свою книгу у него из рук, и сразу же убегает.

Он подзывает следующего в очереди подойти поближе и просит передать ему их книгу. Пара рук в кожаных перчатках без пальцев мелькает в его поле зрения, и Лэнс замечает, что обложка книги потерлась в паре мест.

— Для кого мне ее подписать? — Лэнс спрашивает, открывая книгу.

— Для Кита.

Лэнс натренировал себя на безразличную реакцию на имя в таких ситуациях, как эта. Кит — популярное имя, а он только еще больше разочаруется.

— Понятно, — он отвечает, перелистывая страницы до титульника. Лэнс уже готов подписаться, когда замечает торопливый и запутанный почерк прямо под названием. Он останавливается и щурится, чтобы прочитать мелкие слова, но когда он заканчивает, в груди что-то ухает, а его хватка на ручке неожиданно слабеет.

«Прости, что я так долго», — написано знакомым почерком.

Лэнс фокусирует взгляд на кожаных перчатках без пальцев.

Этого не может быть.

Медленно он скользит взглядом вверх по стоящему перед ним парню и встречается взглядом с теми фиолетовыми глазами, которые он видел только во снах.

— Кит, — беззвучно шепчет Лэнс. Это действительно Кит?

Следующие слова, которые срываются с губ Кита, заставляют Лэнса подскочить со своего стула и сжать парня в крепких объятиях.

— Ты же не против?


End file.
